


Snow Angels

by kitkattz



Series: The DirkJake Winter Collection [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, by now the only thing you guys should expect from this compilation is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/pseuds/kitkattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets his first taste of real-life snow, and its quite the experience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

You squeal as Dirk lifts you off the ground to toss you into the snow, the surprisingly soft lump of flaky frozen water cushioning your descent. (Why, that's a strange thought!)

Dirk stands where he is, arms crossed and face split into quite the shit eating grin, if you've ever seen one! You spring back up to grab onto his waist and drag the surprised Strider down into the snow with you. Its so beautiful! All of it is! You've never seen snow in real life, and the closest you had on your little island was the rare, freak hailstorm.

As he topples into the snow, you scrabble up to flop down onto Dirk's chest, Dirk huffing indignantly at the fact you managed to surprise him. You take a moment to grin victoriously at him, but your moment of gloating is quickly stolen as Dirk strikes, rolling and dragging you with him so that the both of you end up a snow-covered lump at the base of a small tree after a moment of mild strife. You've managed to lose your hat, and that unfortunate mishap leaves your ears bright red and rather chilled.

You shift in your position so that you can nuzzle yourself into Dirk's warmth, your boyfriend merely raising his eyebrows in amusement. Its not until he noticed your lack of a hat that he gets mischievous, picking up a small wad of snow while you're not focused on his actions, only to drop the lumps of frozen water on your neck, just below your ear.

You can't help the shrill sound that escapes you at the sudden chilliness on your neck, and once you rid yourself of it, you turn to bat at Dirk's face in retaliation, managing to get a good flick to his stupid sunglasses, the Strider pausing for a moment and looking like a startled fish in a bowl. Shortly after, he shoves you off and proceeds to crush you beneath his surprisingly dense self. You huff out an unhappy grunt before managing to wriggle out from beneath him, pausing when you catch a glance of the beautifully pale sky.

With a rather detatched calm, you glance over at Dirk, who has closed his eyes and is merely laying in the snow. Its wonderful to see him like this; so unguarded. He's no where near as serene when you're skyping from halfway across the world; you think he's afraid of calmness, to be honest. Afraid of being too normal only to have life slip into calamity, so he causes calamity so as to not be caught off guard. What you would do to see him so comfortable, so calm and relaxed, the way he is when he makes his robots.

However, a small part of you is intensely flattered by the fact that you— you and only you! —have been allowed to see him for what he truly is. For who he truly is. He's a gentle giant, really, even if he seems like a large clump of confidence and cockamamie douchery mixed up in one and modeled into a human that embodied both elements completely. He's not confident, you've learned. He's insecure about everything, even though he acts as though he is an all-knowing force. He's soft and kind of a lazy lump, really, and very comfortable to cuddle into and be affectionate with.

With a sudden flurry of thoughts, you get an idea.

You've seen it in all the movies! You know what to do on a snowy day with your beau!

"Dirk! Let's make snow angels!"


End file.
